I Won't Forget You
by Hime Azuya
Summary: Karin yang mengalami buta akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya, akankah dia sanggup menjalani hidup barunya bersama sahabat terbaiknya tanpa dapat melihat lagi/summary gaje/ please RnR


**Session Talkshow**

Kazusa : (dark aura)

Azuya : _**Nani**_ Kazusa?

Kazusa : Untuk apa kau buat fic ini? Bukankah masih ada fic mu yang lain yang harus diselesaikan.

Azuya : Kumohon, satu fic oneshot ini saja. *_**puppyeyes**_*

Kazusa : *muntah liat Azuya*

Azuya : Kazusa, boleh ya,.

Kazusa : Hahh, baiklah, tapi jika kau punya alasan yang masuk akal.

Azuya : Akan aku jelaskan nanti diakhir cerita, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan dulu ceritanya.

Kazusa : Hah, terserah kau.

* * *

**Title** **:** I Won't Forget You

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

I Won't Forget You © Hime Azuya

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Angst, Friendship

**Warning : **AR,OOC, typo, mainstream, don't flame, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung, alur kenceng, dll

**Summary : **Karin yang mengalami buta akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya, akankah dia sanggup menjalani hidup barunya bersama sahabat terbaiknya tanpa dapat melihat lagi/summary gaje/ please RnR

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~ I Won't Forget You ~**

**Karin POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi panjangku, kucoba membuka kelopak mataku, semuanya tampak gelap.

"_**Kaa-san**_, _**tou-san**_, apa sekarang mati lampu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hiks,.." hanya suara itu yang kudengar.

"_**Kaa-san**_, _**tou-san**_, kalian dimana?" tanyaku semakin bingung

"Karin-_**chan**_, _**kaa-san**_ berada di sampingmu." terdengar olehku suara lemah milik ibuku.

"Hahhh, _**yokatta**_, jadi sekarang mati lampu ya?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Karin-_**chan**_," kata ibu kepadaku.

"_**Nani**_?" tanyaku yang masih dalam keadaan gelap.

"Kau ingat apa yang _**kaa-san**_ katakan padamu waktu itu? Bahwa kau harus tegar dalam menghadapi cobaan hidupmu, apa kau ingat?" tanya ibu kemudian.

"Hm, ya, aku ingat, memangnya ada apa _**kaa-san**_?" tanyaku balik kepada ibu.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya?" tanya ibu lagi.

"Ya, aku berjanji akan selalu mengingatnya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa sekarang kau mau melakukannya untuk **_kaa-san_**?"

"Baiklah, tapi ada apa ini? Aku tak mengerti, kenapa semuanya gelap, apa sekarang mati lampu? Dan kenapa pertanyaan _**kaa-san**_ sangat aneh?" tanyaku yang sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan yang gelap gulita.

"Karin-_**chan**_, sebenarnya, hiks, saat ini kau telah menjadi buta akibat kecelakaan yang menimpamu," kata ibu menjelaskan.

Aku hanya diam mematung, air mataku telah berjatuh, aku dapat merasakannya. Tak pernah terbayang olehku bahwa aku akan mengalami kenyataan pahit ini. Tak pernah terlintas sedetikpun bahwa aku akan mengalami ini semua.

"Karin-_**chan**_, maafkan _**kaa-san**_, _**kaa-san**_ tak berhasil menjadi ibumu, _**kaa-san **_tak dapat menjaga keselamatanmu, maafkan _**kaa-san**_," kata ibu dengan suara yang mulai serak.

"_**Daijoubu kaa-san**_, aku tak mengapa, _**kaa-san**_ tak usah khawatir, aku baik baik saja." ujarku seraya mencoba tersenyum sebisaku.

"Karin-_**chan**_," kata ibuku kemudian sambil memelukku, pelukan yang hangat, yang menenangkan hatiku. Hatiku yang saat ini sangat terluka, menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamaku di sekolah baru, orang tuaku memindahkanku ke sekolah lain agar tidak ada seorang pun temanku yang mengetahui bahwa kini aku buta.

"Karin-_**sama**_, apa kau siap menuju sekolah barumu?" tanya salah seorang supir pribadiku.

"Hm, ya, aku siap," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang," katanya kemudian.

Setelah mobil berjalan, aku hanya diam sambil menatap lurus, hari ini, semuanya terasa berbeda, biasanya setiap dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku akan selalu melihat kaca jendela mobilku, melihat embun pagi yang menutupi jalan perkotaan, melihat gedung gedung yang menjulang tinggi melewati langit.

Kini semuanya berubah, yang ada dihadapanku hanya kegelapan, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun, hatiku menangis meratapi takdir, mengapa tuhan harus memberiku cobaan seberat ini? Kenapa?

Hiks~

Air mataku jatuh, aku tak sanggup menahan butiran kristal yang telah tergenang sedari tadi, membayangkan mataku yang kita tak dapat melihat seperti dulu lagi, ini semua terasa memilukan, aku menyesal, kenapa aku mau mengikuti _**tour**_ itu? Jika seandainya waktu itu aku menolak, aku pasti masih bisa menatap indahnya embun pagi, masih bisa menatap senyuman hangat milik _**kaa-san**_ yang sangat kucintai.

Aku menyesal, aku benar benar bodoh!

"_**Baka**__! __**Baka**__! __**Baka**__!"_ rutukku pada diriku sendiri.

Tiba tiba mobilku berhenti, aku langsung menghapus air mataku yang sudah berderaian sedari tadi.

"Karin-_**sama**_, kita sudah sampai di sekolah barumu." kata supirku.

"Oh, sudah sampai ya?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Aku lalu membuka pintu mobilku, kurasakan hawa dingin menyelimuti kaki mungilku.

"Biar saya bantu membawakan barang anda," kata supir pribadiku.

"_**Arigatou**_,"jawabku sambil menyerahkan tasku kepadanya.

Aku lalu diantarkan olehnya menuju ruang guru.

"_**Arigatou**_, maaf merepotkan," kataku kemudian.

"Tak apa Karin-_**sama**_, ini merupakan tugasku juga," jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di depan sebuah ruangan.

Saat aku sedang melamun, tiba tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara tapak kaki seseorang disertai dengan suara seorang wanita muda, sepertinya.

"Apa kau Hanazono Karin?" tanya suara itu padaku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Ah, Hanazono-_**san**_, ayo ikut _**sensei**_!" kata suara tersebut, kini aku tau, suara itu merupakan milik salah seorang guru di sekolah ini.

"_**Hai' sensei**_!" jawabku seraya berjalan sambil dibimbing oleh _**sensei**_ tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama, _**sensei**_ berhenti, karenanya aku juga ikut berhenti.

"Nah Hanazono-_**san**_, ini ruang kelasmu," kata sensei kemudian, tampaknya kami masih berada di depan pintu.

Aku hanya terdiam tak menjawab, rasanya tak ada yang penting dari perkataan _**sensei**_ barusan.

"Hanazono-_**san**_!" kata sensei menyadarkanku.

"Ah ya, ada apa _**sensei**_?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tidak ada apa apa, ayo kita masuk," kata _**sensei**_ diiringi suara pintu yang dibuka.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan tersebut, rasanya agak berbeda, terdengar suara keramaian di sana sini, sepertinya sekolah ini benar benar berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu.

Sekolahku yang dulu sangat tenang, di sana semua siswanya merupakan kumpulan para siswa siswi berprestasi.

"Nahhh anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Hanazono-_**san**_, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" kata _**sensei**_ kepadaku.

"_**Hajimemashite**_, _**watashi no namae wa**_ Hanazono Karin. _**Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_," kataku seraya membungkukkan badan. Tak ada terdengar suara, semua siswa diam, aku menjadi bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku barusan?

"_**Sensei**_!" kata salah seorang siswa.

"Ya?" jawab _**sensei**_ singkat.

"Apa dia buta?" tanya siswa itu lagi kepada _**sensei**_.

"Hm, ya. Tapi kalian harus memperlakukannya seperti teman kalian yang lainnya," kata _**sensei **_menjelaskan. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab, aku mulai bergidik ngeri, apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku? Tuhan, tolong jaga aku.

"Nah, Hanazono-_**san**_, kau bisa duduk di samping Himeka-_**san**_." kata sensei kepadaku.

"Himeka-_**san**_, antar Hanazono-_**san**_ ke bangku di sampingmu!" perintah sensei kepada gadis yang dipanggil dengan Himeka.

"_**Hai' sensei**_!" jawabnya, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

"Ayo Hanazono-_**san**_, mari aku bantu," ujarnya kepadaku.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduk, dia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Kujyou Himeka, kamu boleh memanggilku Himeka saja," katanya kepadaku.

"Aku Hanazono Karin, Himeka-_**chan**_ bisa memanggilku Karin. _**Yoroshiku**_," kataku kepadanya.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

TET TET TET

Bel telah berbunyi, sedari tadi aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar, karena para siswa di kelasku sangat ribut, sehingga aku tak dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang disampaikan oleh _**sensei**_. Aku lalu membereskan berbagai perlengkapan belajarku yang berserakan di atas meja.

Ketika aku sibuk membereskan mejaku, terdengar sebuah suara yang tertuju padaku.

"Karin-_**chan**_, apa kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tanya Himeka kepadaku. Tapi kemudian sebuah suara lain, yang sukses membuat hatiku sangat terluka,

"Himeka-_**chan**_, untuk apa kau dekati dia, orang buta sepertinya hanya akan menambah bebanmu saja," kata suara itu.

Aku hanya diam tak berkutik, hatiku benar benar tergores mendengar perkataan tersebut, apa salahku padanya, sampai sampai orang itu mengatakan hal tersebut, apa dia tak mengerti perasaanku. Hatiku benar benar terluka.

"Karin-_**chan**_," kata Himeka menyadarkanku.

"Tak apa Himeka-_**chan**_, kau pergi saja dengan temanmu yang lain, aku ingin tetap di sini, aku kurang enak badan," kataku kepada Himeka memberi alasan.

"Hm, ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu ya," katanya.

"Ya," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Selama waktu istirahat, aku hanya melamun memikirkan kalimat yang dilontarkan seseorang kepada Himeka tadi, hal itu sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

Setelah jam istirahat berakhir, Himeka mendekatiku.

"Karin-_**chan**_," katanya memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" jawabku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara.

"_**Gomen nasai**_ Karin-_**chan**_, maafkan perkataan Kazusa-_**chan**_ tadi, dia tak sengaja mengatakan hal itu," ucap Himeka seraya meminta maaf kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum,

"Tak usah dipikirkan, memang benar perkataannya, orang buta sepertiku, hanya akan menambah beban orang lain," kataku seraya meneteskan air mata.

"Karin-_**chan**_, _**gomen nasai**_," kata Himeka kemudian

"Ta-tapi...ini semua bukan kemauanku, aku tak pernah menginginkan kecelakaan itu menimpaku, aku tak pernah menginginkan kebutaan pada mata, aku tak pernah menginginkannya," ujarku yang telah meneteskan air mata sedari tadi.

"Karin-_**chan**_," kata Himeka, dapat kurasakan kesedihan dalam hatinya.

"Himeka-_**chan**_, jangan dekati aku lagi, aku hanya akan menambah bebanmu saja, aku tak menginginkan hal itu, biarlah semua orang menjauhiku, asalkan itu dapat membuat mereka bahagia," ujarku dengan suara serak.

"TIDAK! TIDAK Karin-_**chan**_, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, aku janji, jika tak ada seorangpun yang mau menemanimu melewati semuanya, maka aku satu satunya orang yang akan melakukannya untukmu," ujar Himeka tegas, aku terdiam tak percaya dengan perkataannya. Aku belum begitu mengenalnya, tapi dia telah begitu baik padaku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau melakukannya untukku, kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Karena, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang kau rasakan saat ini, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Karena itu, izinkan aku menjadi sahabatmu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, aku janji," kata Himeka kepadaku. Aku diam tak menjawab, apa benar yang dikatakannya?

"Karin-_**chan**_, kumohon, percayalah padaku," ujar Himeka lagi padaku.

"_**Arigatou**_ Himeka-_**chan**_, kau telah mau menjadi sahabatku," ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**.**

**I Won't Forget You **

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa telah tiga bulan lamanya aku berada di sekolah ini, bersama dengan sahabat baruku, Himeka, sosok yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sosok yang selalu memberiku motivasi. Sosok yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Setiap hari kami lalui bersama, disaat orang orang merendahkanku, Himeka akan selalu ada di sampingku. Dia akan selalu menemaniku, walau menghadapi hal sesakit apapun.

"Himeka-_**chan**_," kataku suatu hari pada saat jam istirahat.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku sangat ingin penglihatanku kembali lagi seperti dulu, tapi sepertinya harapan itu sia sia, takkan ada yang mau memberikan matanya untukku, takkan mungkin ada," ujarku sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Setiap hari aku selalu dicemooh oleh semua orang, hanya karena mataku yang buta ini, padahal ini semua bukan kemauanku, hiks," kataku yang meneteskan air mata.

"Karin-_**chan**_, kau tunggu saja, sebentar lagi pasti ada orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukmu, pasti, sebentar lagi, kamu tunggu saja," kata Himeka padaku.

"_**Arigatou**_ Himeka-_**chan**_, aku akan sabar menanti hari itu, hari dimana aku bisa melihat wajahmu," kataku kepada Himeka sambil menghapus air mataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari Himeka tak masuk ke sekolah, aku begitu khawatir. Saat ku tanya pada _**sensei**_, _**sensei**_ hanya akan diam dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kini hari hariku terasa sepi, tak ada Himeka yang menemaniku.

Aku merindukan Himeka, sangat merindukannya. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, dia tak memberi kabar apapun kepadaku.

Aku harap ini bukan suatu masalah besar, semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi Himeka.

**~Dilain Tempat~**

**Himeka POV**

'_Karin-chan, maaf aku tak memberitahumu, aku takut kau akan sedih mendengar bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Aku tak mau kau bersedih, aku tak mau. Gomen nasai Karin-chan.'_ batinku saat mendengar penjelasan dokter bahwa aku memiliki penyakit jantung, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, peluang sembuhnya aku dari penyakit ini sangat lah kecil.

Aku hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku. Tapi aku tak berharap banyak, aku mengerti bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Aku tau kematian akan mendatangiku sebentar lagi.

Maka dari itu, sebelum hari itu tiba, aku ingin memberikan suatu hadiah untuk sahabatku, Karin. Dia satu satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tegar menghadapi penyakit ini, walaupun aku merasa bersalah tak memberitahunya bahwa aku mengidap penyakit ini, tapi aku melakukan ini semua karena tak ingin dia bersedih.

Aku tak ingin melihat wajah sahabatku yang begitu kusayangi menampakkan wajah sedih, melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata, akan menambah goresan di dalam hatiku.

Biarlah aku menderita asalkan dia bahagia, seperti yang dia ucapkan waktu itu kepada semua orang.

Kata kata yang dilontarkannya sungguh memberiku banyak motivasi, aku ingin menjadi seperti dia, begitu tegar, kuat, percaya diri, dan juga cantik.

Untuk itu, aku telah membuatkannya sebuah surat kecil dan sebuah hadiah yang kuharap akan membuatnya selalu mengingatku.

Setelah tanganku selesai menuliskan surat itu, ajal pun menjemputku. Aku tersenyum bahagia di akhir hidupku,

'_Ini semua berkatmu, Karin-__**chan**__. __**Sayonara**__,_'

**.**

**.**

**I Won't Forget You**

**.**

**.**

**Karin POV**

Telah satu minggu lamanya Himeka tak hadir ke sekolah. Setiap hari kulalui dengan rasa kesepian, setiap hari kulalui dengan rasa kesedihan.

Namun ketika itu juga, aku mendapat kabar baik. Hari ini, ada seseorang yang rela mendonorkan matanya untukku. Diriku bahagia, aku akan memberi kejutan kepada Himeka. Ketika dia datang nanti, aku sudah bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dua hari setelah operasi, dokter mengizinkanku keluar rumah sakit, dengan mata yang telah bisa melihat kembali.

"Ini semua seperti mimpi," kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Kulihat kiri dan kanan, kini aku sudah bisa melihat gedung gedung perkotaan, langit yang menjulang tinggi, dan orang orang yang berlalu lalang.

Setibanya di rumah, aku mendapat sebuah surat,

"Karin-_**chan**_, ini ada surat dari temanmu," kata ibu kepadaku.

"Oh, iya _**kaa-san**_," ujarku seraya mengambil surat yang dipegang oleh ibuku.

Aku langsung berlari ke arah kamarku. Aku tak sabar melihat isi surat ini, mungkin saja ini surat dari Himeka untukku. Semoga saja iya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, aku langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya,

_To : Karin-__**chan**_

_Mungkin ketika kamu menerima surat ini, kamu telah mendapatkan donor mata._

_Selamat Karin-__**chan**__, mimpimu menjadi kenyataan._

_Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ingin kusampaikan._

_Karin-__**chan**__, maafkan aku selama ini tak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu._

_Bahwa aku mengidap penyakit jantung, dan sangat kecil peluangnya untuk sembuh._

_Aku takut membuatmu sedih jika aku menceritakannya kepadamu._

_Karena itu, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu, tidak pernah._

_Setiap manusia pasti akan menemui ajalnya, begitu juga aku._

_Aku juga akan menemui ajalku, aku tak takut dengan kematian,..._

_Karena, kamu selalu ada di dalam hatiku, yang akan selalu menemani hidupku._

_**Sayonara**__ Karin-__**chan**__,._

_Jaga mataku baik baik ya,._

_By : Sahabatmu, Himeka,..._

Air mataku bercucuran deras membaca surat tersebut, apa maksud semua ini, apa? Aku tak mengerti, kenapa Himeka mengirim surat ini kepadaku. Di saat aku telah bisa tersenyum bahagia karena dapat melihat kembali seperti dulu, Himeka malah memberikan surat ini kepadaku. Apa arti semua yang terjadi saat ini?

Aku langsung berlarian ke luar menuju rumah Himeka, di sana tampak sepi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari dan membunyikan bel rumah Himeka.

(Author : Darimana Karin tau rumah Himeka, selama ini kan dia buta?)

(Karin : Tanyakan pada authornya, aku tak tau)

(Author : Ah, anggap saja Karin punya alamat rumah Himeka, oke, kita lanjutkan ceritanya.)

"Himeka-_**chan**_! Himeka-_**chan**_! Aku mohon, buka pintunya Himeka-_**chan**_! Aku mohon," teriakku di depan pintu rumah Himeka. Tiba tiba, pintu terbuka, dan keluar seorang wanita paruh baya, ibu Himeka.

"Karin-_**san**_, hiks, maaf kan bibi, maafkan bibi," ujar ibu Himeka kepadaku.

"Bibi, dimana Himeka-_**chan**_, dimana?" kataku sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Dia telah pergi Karin-_**san**_, dia telah tenang di sana, jangan buat dia sedih lagi," kata ibu Himeka kepadaku.

"_**Gomen nasai**_ bibi, _**gomen ne**_, tapi aku tak dapat menerima kenyataan pahit ini begitu mudah. Hiks," kataku lagi kepada ibu Himeka.

"Kamu mau bibi antar ke pemakaman Himeka?" tanya ibu Himeka menawarkan kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk sambil masuk ke dalam mobil milik keluarga Himeka.

Setelah melewati perjalanan selama 10 menit, akhirnya kami sampai di pemakaman Himeka, aku lalu berjalan gontai menuju tempat itu, tempat dimana kini sahabatku telah terbaring dengan senyumannya.

Kuluapkan segala hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadanya,

"Himeka-_**chan**_, maafkan aku, aku telah menyia nyiakan dirimu, kau begitu baik padamu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa dan tak akan mungkin bisa membalas kebaikanmu," ucapku tepat di depan pemakaman Himeka.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaga benda yang sangat berharga ini," ujarku sambil memegang kedua mataku (bukan bola matanya ya).

"_**Arigatou**_ Himeka-_**chan**_, kau adalah yang terbaik. Kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, aku janji," kataku sambil mengusap air mata bahagia.

Aku tak boleh menyesali segala yang telah terjadi, mungkin ini semua memang salahku, tapi aku tak boleh terus terpaku ada satu masalah. Aku harus menjadikan ini suatu pembelajaran. Bukan penyebab kegagalan.

Tapi, satu hal yang takkan pernah berubah. Hanya Himeka seorang yang akan selalu menjadi sahabatku, dia yang terbaik, dia akan selalu mengawasiku, dengan mata miliknya yag diberikannya untukku tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun dari orang lain.

_**Arigatou **_Himeka~

* * *

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai**

**Ini kedua kalinya Azuya buat fic oneshot**

_**Gomen ne**_** kalau jelek**

**Tapi sekali ini, mohon jangan _flame_!**

**Session talkshow :**

Kazusa : Sekarang, jelaskan alasan mengapa kau membuat fic ini.

Azuya : Oke, sebenarnya ini merupakan terakhir kalinya Azuya buat fic ataupun update fic, untuk Tahun Ini. Jadi kalau ada waktu, tahun depan Azuya datang lagi.

Karin : Jadi ceritanya author mau hiatus satu tahun gitu?

Azuya :Yup, jadi kalian Azuya beri libur selama Azuya hiatus.

Chara KK : (Girang bukan kepalang) Author, kenapa nggak hiatus selamanya aja?

Azuya : Jadi kalian pengen aku mati gitu?

Chara KK : hehehehe, nggak kok thor.

Karin : Tapi apa alasan author mau Hiatus?

Azuya : Alasan pribadi, jangan ditanya!

Azuya : Oke, bagi _readers _yang merasa sedih, _gomen ne_, tapi tetap tunggu lanjutan fic Azuya ya. Dan untuk yang merasa senang (pastinya ada kannn) SELAMAT BERSENANG SENANG. Akhir kata _GANBATTE MINNA_.

* * *

**Special Thank's For** :

Misami Ray

Yukina Yume

Haruna Hatsumi

Takenomaru Hikari (sekarang pennameya udah berubah)

Hayashi Hana-chan

Erika-chan Cagayake Girl

Chinatsu Kinoshita

Ryukutari

Kazura Harukawa (Alung-chan)

Taraind (Anaracchi)

Natsume Viona-chan

Dan untuk para readers setia Azuya (kalau ada -_-)

Yang telah sangat menginspirasi dan memberi motivasi kepada Azuya, baik sengaja, maupun tidak sengaja( -_-). Dan _**gomen ne**_ apa bila selama ini Azuya banyak salah.

_**Sayonara Minna-sama**_, sampai jumpa tahun depan(kalau Azuya masih hidup -_-)


End file.
